Bloodlinesea Wikia
'Bloodline SEA Wikia' 'The Story' Bloodline is based on the popular manga of the same name. Players acquire a diversity of characters, assemble them into squads, and set forth on a massive story-driven journey while engaging in turn-based combat along the way. Beyond that, Bloodline contains daily events, challenges, Guild mode, Arena battles, and more. In every case, victory depends on careful Squad management and thoroughly leveling up all of one’s characters through evolution, fusing, potential awakenings and job growth. 'FEATURES' 'Customizable and Upgradeable Cards' Every one of Bloodline’s heroes has four abilities: a basic attack, a passive skill, a leader skill, and a powerful ultimate skill, and one of five job classes: Assassin, Archer, Priest, Sorcerer, and Warrior. Both abilities and job class become more powerful when players improve and customize their heroes through a variety of means. *'Potential Awakening '''influences a hero’s base stats to a player’s liking by spending either Gold or Gem. *'Evolve uses rare materials to increase a hero’s rank, raising their level cap, limit break, stats and sale value. *'Fusing '''allows players to sacrifice unwanted or material cards to level up their favorite heroes. *'Equipment Upgrade 'allows a hero’s weapon and armor to be improved, boosting stats even further. *'Job Change allows Heroes to further specialize their abilities into one of several Job Advancements and switch between them to adapt to new enemies. 'Easy to Play' Bloodline is extremely easy to pick up and play. Managing Squads is a piece of cake, thanks to the intuitive UI that allows players to quickly access every character’s information and coalesces a Squad’s collective strength into a single numerical value. Doing battle is also very straightforward, as players can either individually target enemies for attack, or simply launch a combined attack with a single swipe of the screen. 'Perfect Your Strategy' Players hoping to go far in Bloodline must develop an intimate knowledge of their Squad members’ strengths and weaknesses and assemble Squads capable of countering threats. For example, certain characters gain bonuses when sharing a squad with another character, while others gain bonuses when positioned at the back or front of the battle line. Additionally, every hero has a leader skill '''that grants the entire squad a specific bonus if he or she is assigned as the squad leader. Choosing the right hero to be the squad leader is important, as the bonuses can be substantial enough to win you a battle if chosen correctly. Bloodline also has an '''elemental system in which every character specializes in one of six elements: Earth, Water, Thunder, Fire, Light, and Dark. Every element is strong and weak against another element; for example, Fire element characters are strong against Earth characters, but weak against Water characters. Every enemy encounter presents its own unique challenge, so players must constantly adapt to them by changing squad configurations and squad leaders. 'A Multitude of Game Modes' Bloodline features a number of gameplay modes that allow players to grow their higher level cards and engage with one another in cooperative and adversarial gameplay. These include: Story Mode: '''Bloodline’s massive story mode spans seven chapters, each of them divided into six to nine plots. Throughout it, players will follow central protagonists Lilo.I, the heiress to the vampire legacy, and Ron, a hapless high school student who inadvertently becomes Lilo.I’s blood servant, as they unite in a common goal to fight the Holyland. '''Vampire Sanctuary: '''Players assemble an expedition of 15 heroes and face off against up to 15 enemy squads randomly selected from other Bloodline players. Players must reconfigure their squads to counter each threat, but can only draw from the 15 heroes selected. '''Arena: '''Players compete against each other’s’ squads in an asynchronous PvP mode in this ranked ladder mode. As players defeat more and more opponents, they rise in the ranks and earn both rewards and rank titles. '''Events: '''These are events that are available on specific days and times each week and allow players to fight battles that yield difficult to find materials. Some events apply restrictions on what type of heroes can be used. '''Challenges: '''Unlike Events, Challenges are always available. Players engage in battles that are significantly tougher than in Story Mode and, if victorious, are rewarded with rare materials and cards. '''Guild: '''Players can band together into small communities called Guilds and work together to achieve rewards. One Guild feature is the Tower of Time, in which Guild members select one of their heroes to receive a massive EXP boost. Another feature is Flying Chess, in which Guild members roll dice to collect a number of rewards. Massive new features will be added to the Guild mode post-launch, so players should keep an eye on it. '''Less Grind, More Play Thanks to a number of neat features in Bloodline, players can spend less time engaging in the drudgery of grinding for experience points and ingredients and more time tinkering with their squads and exploring the game’s various modes. Auto Battle/Game Speed: '''Players who prefer not to micromanage their squad during battle can use Auto Battle to let the AI take over. The Game Speed button can also be activated to make fights go significantly quicker. '''Raid: '''Players who defeat a stage without any casualties will earn a perfect three star rating and be given the option to Raid that stage for additional loot and cards, saving them the trouble of having to play it all over again. '''Over 350 cards to Unlock and Invest in Bloodline features over 350 unique cards for players to collect, from chivalrous knights and demonic warlords, to minigun-toting chibis and psychotic jesters, to hilarious mushroom buddies and flesh-eating treasure chests. Every character has its own artwork, backstory, skillset, voice acting and animations, so assembling squads with such diverse personalities is a real joy! Category:Browse